gal_comfandomcom-20200214-history
Kera Roan
Kera Roan was portrayed as reckless, spirited, unpredictable, perceptive, and highly confident in her abilities, despite the number of people that wanted her dead. Having acted as Jedi High Master, a member of the Council, and later Vice Chancellor, over the years she made enemies faster than she made allies. For that reason, and several less important others, it was seldom that anyone was allowed close enough to see beyond the devil-may-care facade. Infamous as someone who posed a threat to even the most secure prison facilities, she rescued countless people, having no care for politics, or laws that otherwise forebode taking action in dire circumstance. Reflecting both her talents, as well as personality, her fighting style was fast and aggressive; her movement typically a blur. The one without a plan, playing with fire was more of a passion, than an addiction. =Personality= :To sum it up in two words, chaotic good. In the case of bringing back an equilibrium to the galaxy, and smiting the forces of Jad, there was one rule of thumb to follow. Rules were made to be broken, and political webs were made to be set on fire. However, that did not mean she was blind when it came to political maneuvering, nor stupid when it came to using it. :Easy going and often without plan or worry, Kera was predictably unpredictable, and when it came to loyalties, hers were strong. A few would venture so far as to call it suicidal. In the end though, as the expression goes, what doesn't kill you (or makes you stay dead!) makes you stronger. The personality shifted throughout the years, and the first was during her days as High Master. In an exchange to free her apprentice, the woman agreed to cast off the robes of the Jedi. Connections to the Tsad Droten however halted progress, before any real damage could be done. :Second personality juncture took place upon being executed by Acheron. Her life was restored not even an hour later, but in a short turn of events that would take place afterward, her memories were broken. In that, Kera was the same in spirit, while different in person. :The third difference was in taking up the mask of Loki Coeus. In fighting Jad, she'd vowed to herself that she would not to take a life. Every other rule could, and eventually would, be broken. Once Rayne had dropped out of the picture, and she'd stepped up as Vice Chancellor, she knew she'd have to change something. Particularly as the Galactic Republic was punted from the galactic scene by none other than the Darkmyre Empire and it's Senate. Partnering up with Jesse Con`arik, Kera stopped holding back, and reestablished the willpower to kill. =History= This could take a while... Back to the Beginning :Born on Corellia, Kera was raised alongside her two younger brothers, Viron and Sado Roan. Her mother worked for Czerka, and her father, CorSec. While her brother Sado took to chemistry and ship mechanics, and Viron took to chemistry and medicine, Kera's antics typically led to a slightly more dangerous pursuit. An avid inventor of anything and everything, as well as far too crafty for her own good, she was more the sort to stir up trouble, just to see if she could get out of it without being caught. :At a still fairly young age, she was picked up by the Jedi Order, and found to be an unruly, if not competent initiate. Years into her training, at the age of eighteen she was apprenticed under Jortan Ardunis, a Mandalorian Jedi not too much older than she was, who would later go on to become a Grand Master of the Order. Given the man's background, Mandalorian custom and tradition became second nature to her, including being able to speak, as well as understand the language. :Going back to her hobbies from the old days, Kera took up as an engineer, as well as began to master Teras Kasi. Once the Sith began to pick up speed, tinkering became more of a past time, and she became true to her nature, taking up piloting in it's place. Through piloting, the woman found what soon became another part of her. She was a speed demon. A natural in the pilot's seat as well as compassionate towards her fellow Jedi, Jortan often had to restrain her from running off with a ship at every distress call. Days as a Jedi Knight Taking Second Break the Rules Pulled From the Edge Rejoining the Jedi Lost Time Last Laugh Departure The Galactic Republic Behind a Mask The Dead Man In the End The Aftermath